Stirb nicht!
by SiamKitty
Summary: 6. Schuljahr: Harry und Draco schleudern sich in der Toilette der Maulenden Myrte gegenseitig die Flüche um die Ohren. Ergebnis: einer liegt wenig später schwer verletzt am Boden und der andere steht völlig neben sich. Doch was ist, wenn diesmal kein Professor Snape kommt um zu helfen und einzuschreiten?
1. Rotes Wasser

Moin Moin!

Das hier ist eine absolut spontane Idee von mir. Ich weiß noch nicht wie lang diese FF wird, also: schauen wir mal. Der Anfang ist aber hiermit gemacht. Was haltet ihr davon? Bin mir mit der Idee noch etwas unsicher.

Disclaimer: Alle Orte und Personen aus dem Harry Potter-Universum gehören natürlich der Autorin J.K. Rowling. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus um unentgeltlich eine eigene Geschichte daraus zu basteln.

Und nun viel Vergnügen!  
Eure SiamKitty

* * *

1. Rotes Wasser

Minutenlang feuerten sie nun schon die unterschiedlichsten Flüche aufeinander ab. Zwei Waschbecken waren bereits zerstört, aus einem Hahn spritzte unkontrolliert Wasser so dass der ganze Boden inzwischen völlig nass war. Überall an den Wänden waren tiefe Furchen, an manchen Stellen sogar ganze Brocken heraus gesprengt. Ein Wunder, dass noch niemand den Krach gehört hatte den sie hier veranstalteten.

Harry stand hinter einer Steinsäule in Deckung und versuchte seine Atmung zu beruhigen. Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt. `Wo ist dieser Bastard?!´-dachte er sich und lauschte in die Stille hinein. Nur die Geräusche von Wasser die aus der Wand schossen waren zu vernehmen. Doch er war hier noch irgendwo.

Er hatte Katie verflucht, war den Todessern beigetreten und heckt nun irgend einen perfiden Plan aus, das alles wusste Harry, obwohl er es nicht beweisen konnte. Er würde ihn aufhalten, bevor er irgendjemanden noch schwerer verletzen oder sogar töten würde. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild. Er musste ihn zu fassen kriegen, bevor Draco ihn niederstrecken konnte! Dieser Mistkerl soll bezahlen für das was er angerichtet hatte! Unweigerlich kam ihn der Spruch aus dem Zaubertränkebuch des Halbblutprinzen in den Sinn. `Gegen Feinde´ erinnerte sich Harry wieder an die Randnotiz. Ja, das passte perfekt.

Aufmerksam hörte er sich um, jeden Muskel seines Körpers angespannt, bereit zuzuschlagen. Und da war es! Eindeutig hörte er nicht weit von sich ein Fuß, der in das plätschernde Nass auf dem Boden trat. Blitzschnell schoss Harry hinter seiner Säule hervor und stand sich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit seinem Erzfeind Draco Malfoy gegenüber.

Dieser zielte mit seinem Zauberstab direkt auf ihn und setzte zu einem wutentbrannten "CRUC..." an. Doch Harry war vorbereitet und konnte so schneller reagieren. Ohne Zögern schleuderte er Draco den "SECTUMSEMPRA" entgegen.

Draco wurde im hohen Bogen auf den nassen Boden geschleudert. Sein Zauberstab landete irgendwo in einer anderen Ecke hinter einem Klo. Harry entfuhr nur ein erstauntes "Wow". Bisher waren die Sprüche aus dem Buch recht harmlos. Dieser jedoch hier hatte es in sich. Dennoch hielt er weiterhin seinen Zauberstab gezückt. Man konnte ja nie wissen.

Doch Harry wurde stutzig, auch nach ca. einer halben Minute war von Draco nichts zu sehen. Nur sein Wimmern und Keuchen hallte an den Wänden der Toilettenräume wieder. Das Wasser auf dem Boden färbte sich rot. Wie in Zeitlupe ließ Harry seinen Stab sinken und trat um die Steinsäule herum.

Was er sah erschütterte ihn bis ins Mark. Draco lag am Boden, seine Haut leichenblass und sein weißes Hemd durchtränkt von einer Mischung aus Wasser und Blut. Harry war so geschockt das er sich kaum rühren konnte. Seine Glieder begannen zu zittern, sein Herz raste so schnell das er fürchtete hier und jetzt in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Das hatte er nicht gewollt! Er wollte doch lediglich Draco eine Lektion erteilen und nun lag dieser hier blutüberströmt. Das muss ein Traum sein, das darf einfach nicht wahr sein! Harry überkam die Panik.

Draco schaute mit flehendem Blick zu ihm hoch. Die hellgrauen Augen weit aufgerissen vor Angst und Schmerz. Er schaffte es eine Hand auszustrecken, doch Harry reagierte nicht. Er stand nur völlig verstört da und tat nichts. Er musste ihn aus seiner Lethargie befreien ehe es zu spät ist. Mit letzter Kraft röchelte er: "Potter ... hi-ilf mir." Dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er war bewusstlos.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als er Draco flehen hörte. Ohne drüber nachzudenken stürzte er zu dem am Boden Liegenden und ergriff seine Hand ehe sie schließlich erschlaffte. Erst jetzt realisierte er so richtig, dass das hier keine harmlose Situation war. Draco drohte zu verbluten und es wäre seine Schuld wenn das passierte!

Hektisch rüttelte er den Bewusstlosen und schrie auf ihn ein. "Malfoy! Los wach auf! Wach auf!"  
Harry war der Verzweiflung nahe. Was sollte er tun? Heilzauber konnte er nicht. Überhaupt konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Er rief laut um Hilfe, doch keiner schien ihn zu hören. Es war hoffnungslos. Niemand verirrte sich in das Klo der Maulenden Myrte. Was sollte er also machen!? Seine Gedanken rasten unkontrolliert. Jemanden holen und ihn hier alleine liegen lassen? Nein, Harry hatte viel zu viel Angst davor einen toten Draco Malfoy bei seiner Rückkehr vorzufinden.

Er musste runter in den Krankenflügel. Alles andere war im Moment unwichtig. In Windeseile wickelte Harry seinen Umhang um Draco und hob ihn vom Boden auf. Entsetzt stellte er fest das der Blonde ganz kalt war und sehr flach atmete. Er musste sich beeilen, ihm lief die Zeit davon.

So schnell wie noch nie in seinem Leben rannte Harry mit Draco fest an sich gepresst vom 6. Stock in den 1., die Rufe der anderen Schüler auf dem Weg dorthin ignorierend. Kein Lehrer kam ihm entgegen. `Wo sind die verdammt nochmal wenn man sie braucht´ fluchte Harry in sich hinein. Die Anstrengung des Laufens und Tragens von seinem Erzfeind spürte er nicht. Er hatte nur noch ein Ziel: Krankenstation.

Nach ein paar Minuten, die Harry wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen erreichte er endlich seinen Bestimmungsort. Er drehte sich und rammte mit seiner Schulter die Tür auf, Dracos Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge abgelegt, damit dieser nirgendwo gegenstieß. Madam Pomfrey hörte die Tür und kam ihnen schon entgegen gelaufen. Entsetzt erkannte sie ihre beiden Schüler, von denen einer bewusstlos, bleich und blutverschmiert in den Armen des anderen lag.

"Legen sie ihn gleich hier auf dem ersten Bett ab, Mr Potter!", sagte die Schulkrankenschwester so schnell, dass Harry ein paar Sekunden brauchte bis die Worte zu ihm durchgedrungen waren.  
Madam Pomfrey fing gleich damit an sich um den schwer verletzten Draco zu kümmern. Sie rief einmal durch die ganze Station zu ihrer jungen Assistentin. "Holly schnell! Ich brauche Wundessenz, Heiltücher und Blutbildungstränke! Beeil dich!"

Harry stand völlig hilflos daneben. Das letzte was er sah, bevor die Vorhänge sich um das Bett schlossen waren Madam Pomfreys aufgewühlter Gesichtsausdruck und Dracos leblos erscheinender Körper, der von seinem nassen Umhang befreit wurde.  
Jetzt übermannte Harry der Schock vollends. Zitternd und hemmungslos weinend ließ er sich an der Wand hinter ihm nieder. Die Arme um die angezogenen Knie geschlungen und das tränennasse Gesicht darin versteckt, wippte er langsam im stetigen Rhythmus vor und zurück.

Nur ein Gedanke beherrschte sein Inneres und wie ein Mantra betete er die Worte immer wieder vor sich hin: Es tut mir Leid Draco! Bitte stirb nicht! Stirb nicht!


	2. Am seidenen Faden

2. Am seidenen Faden

Sie schloss mit einem ungesagten Zauber die Vorhänge um das Bett ihres Patienten, während sie den Umhang von seinem leblosen Körper löste und vorsichtig das Hemd aufknöpfte und ihm ebenfalls auszog. Während ihrer Ausbildung hatte sie gelernt mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig oder in schneller Abfolge zu tun.  
Madam Pomfrey besah sich den Jungen und erschrak. Über seinen Oberkörper, von der linken Schulterpartie bis zur untersten rechten Rippe war ein Schnitt aus dem weiterhin stetig Blut floss.

Sie hatte an dieser Schule schon viel gesehen. Sich streitende und gegenseitig verfluchende Schüler waren an der Tagesordnung. Aber dieses Jahr übertrafen sich die Schüler wahrlich. Erst Katie Bell, die Dank Professor Snape zwar nicht gestorben war, aber dafür lange ins St. Mungos musste und nun ein schwer verletzter Draco Malfoy, den es zu retten hieß.

Endlich kam Holly mit der Wundessenz und diversen Heiltüchern. Die junge Assistentin war erst vier Monate hier. Sie gehörte zu den besten Absolventen unter den Heilerauszubildenden am St. Mungo Hospital und wollte unbedingt ihren Assistenz-Dienst in Hogwarts antreten, wofür Madam Pomfrey in dieser Situation sehr dankbar war.

"Der Schüler heißt Draco Malfoy, Haus Slytherin. Sieh in der Akte nach seiner Blutgruppe und bring dann den passenden Blutbildungstrank her!", sprach die Schulkrankenschwester zu der jungen Frau.  
Sie selbst tränkte die Tücher mit der Wundessenz und versuchte mit der linken Hand das Blut zu entfernen, während sie mit dem Zauberstab in ihrer rechten Hand einen Diagnosezauber sprach.

Der Schnitt war, Merlin sei Dank, nicht besonders tief. Jedoch hörte er nicht auf zu bluten, was der Schulheilerin große Sorgen machte. Sie versuchte mehrere Sprüche um die große Wunde zu schließen, vergeblich. Da wusste sie, dass der Fluch der den Schüler getroffen hatte schwarzmagisch war. Als Holly mit dem passenden Trank kam, Draco hatte Blutgruppe 1 4 wie fast alle Reinblüter, nahm die Heilerin ihr diesen ab und schickte sie los um Professor Snape zu holen.

Die Assistentin verlor keine Zeit und war in der nächsten Sekunde auch schon zur Tür raus. Madam Pomfrey schnappte sich die Phiole vom Blutbildungstrank und flößte diesen dem noch immer bewusstlosen Draco ein. Mit einem speziellen Massagegriff an seiner Kehle animierte sie ihn zum Schlucken. Zum Glück hatte sie diesen kleinen Trick schon vor vielen Jahren von ihrem Ausbilder gelernt. Anschließend versuchte sie mit den Heiltüchern die Wunde abzudrücken um zu verhindern dass er allzu viel Blut verlor.  
Sie hatte es aufgegeben den Schnitt magisch verschließen zu wollen. Sie konnte es nicht, da ihr der passende Zauber für diese Art von Verletzung nicht geläufig war. Deshalb hoffte sie inständig das Professor Snape, der sich viel besser mit schwarzmagischen Flüchen auskannte als sie, dem Jungen würde helfen können.

Kaum hatte sie den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, betrat Holly mit einem sehr angespannt aussehenden Professor Snape die Krankenstation.  
"Hier ist er Professor", sagte die junge Heiler-Assistentin und zeigte auf das Bett hinter dem Vorhang.  
Snape nickte nur grimmig, schaute kurz zu dem immer noch am Boden kauernden Harry und trat schließlich an den Patienten heran. Stumm stieß er Madam Pomfreys Hände beiseite und entfernte die Tücher. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung zückte er seinen Zauberstab und fuhr damit über den langen Schnitt auf Dracos Oberkörper. Sein Murmeln, was sich eher wie Gesang anhörte, hallte an den Wänden des Krankenflügels wieder. Madam Pomfrey sah seinem Tun gespannt zu und atmete erleichtert auf, als sich die Wunde tatsächlich zu schließen begann.

Als kein Blut mehr floss, nahm sie ein frisches Heiltuch zur Hand, tauchte es in die Wundessenz ein und legte es über den gesamten Bereich der Wunde, ehe sie Dracos Oberkörper verband.

"Das wird nicht viel bringen, Poppy. Eine Narbe wird er zurückbehalten.", sagte Snape ruhig.  
Mit einem Schwenk reinigte die Heilerin das Bettzeug vom Blut und erwiderte: "Ich bin schon froh wenn der Junge wieder aufwacht, Severus. Die Narbe ist eher meine geringste Sorge."  
"Hast du ihm schon einen Blutbildungstrank gegeben?"  
"Aber natürlich!"  
"Gib ihm noch einen."

Die Heilerin verschwand mit den schmutzigen Tüchern, Dracos Hemd und dem Umhang in einen Raum und kam mit einer weiteren Phiole des Blutstärkungstrankes für die Blutgruppe 14 wieder. Snape hatte den Patienten inzwischen zugedeckt. Nachdem Madam Pomfrey ihm den Trank verabreicht hatte, konnte man beobachten wie Draco langsam wieder Farbe bekam. Natürlich, er war von Natur aus sehr blass, aber so weiß wie er war als Harry ihn hergebracht hatte, war er noch nie.

"Er wird bestimmt bis Morgen früh nicht aufwachen. Jetzt können wir nur warten und hoffen dass er sich wieder vollständig erholt.", seufzte die Heilerin und richtete das Wort erneut an den Professor.  
"Danke das du so schnell gekommen bist. Ich wusste wirklich nicht wie ich die Blutung hätte stoppen sollen."  
"Das war keine Kunst. Mehrere Schüler sagten dass sie Potter mit Malfoy auf dem Arm rennen gesehen haben. Dann musste ich nur noch der Blutspur folgen. Auf dem Gang kam mir deine Assistentin dann schon entgegen."

Ein paar Sekunden war es still, in denen die beiden nachdenklich auf den bewusstlosen Draco schauten. Plötzlich hob Snape seinen Kopf, seine Augen blitzten gefährlich und er rief: "Apropos Potter!"

Er machte kehrt, trat hinter den Vorhang und sah an der Wand einen verstörten und immer noch schluchzenden Harry kauern, den allerdings Holly versuchte zu beruhigen. Doch so richtig drang sie zu dem Jungen nicht durch. Er stand ohne Zweifel unter Schock. Das schien Snape aber nicht weiter zu berühren. Energisch stieß er die Assistentin beiseite, hockte sich vor den Gryffindor, packte ihn grob an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn.

Mit drohendem Tonfall redete er auf den völlig erschrocken dreinblickenden Harry ein. "Was bei Merlins linkem Gehänge Potter hast du dir dabei gedacht?! Du törichtes, unausstehliches Balg! Bist du denn von allen guten..."  
"SEVERUS!", ging Madam Pomfrey dazwischen. "Lass den Jungen, du siehst doch dass er völlig neben sich steht!"

"Iii-ch...iich... woll...wollte...nicht...Draco!", stotterte Harry.  
Doch Holly strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. "Komm hoch Harry. Draco wird schon wieder. Möchtest du dich zu ihm setzen?"  
Der Schwarzhaarige nickte nur abwesend und ließ sich von der Heiler-Assistentin auf einen Stuhl bugsieren, den sie neben Dracos Bett heraufbeschworen hatte.

Madam Pomfrey redete währenddessen auf Snape ein. "Severus wenn du den Jungen noch mal so angehst, dann verweis ich dich der Krankenstation! Haben wir uns verstanden?"  
"Poppy du verstehst das nicht! Du hast keine Ahnung was Potter da angerichtet hat!", erwiderte Snape.  
"Ich weiß nur das er einen schwer verletzten Schüler hierher gebracht hat und selbst völlig durch den Kessel ist. Du wirst ihn sich beruhigen lassen bevor du wieder mit ihm sprichst. Ist das jetzt klar?!" Die Worte der Schulheilerin klangen ernst. Sehr ernst sogar.  
"Ist ja gut!", zischte Snape. Er war immer noch aufgebracht, musste sich aber unter Kontrolle halten.

Er beschwor für sich einen weiteren Stuhl hinauf und nahm ebenfalls am Krankenbett Platz, direkt gegenüber von Harry, der Draco mit völlig leeren Augen anstarrte.

Snape verschränkte die Arme und blickte ihn still mit erzürntem Gesichtsausdruck an. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe seine Emotionen zu verbergen, denn in seinem Kopf rumorte es gewaltig.


	3. Am Bett meines Feindes

Liebe Leserchen!  
Mich hat heute die Muse geküsst. Habe nun endlich eine genaue Vorstellung in welche Richtung das hier gehen soll und wird.  
Außerdem habe ich das 3. Kapitel fertig bekommen. Et voilà! ^^  
LG! SiamKitty

* * *

3. Am Bett meines Feindes

Eine ganze Weile saßen sie still da. Ohne sich einen Millimeter zu rühren schaute Harry hinab auf den jetzt ruhig atmenden und schlafenden Slytherin. Er sah besser aus als vorhin und meinte die junge Assistentin vorhin nicht dass er wieder wird? Harry fühlte sich taub und erschöpft. Ein Paradoxon aus wirren Gedanken und völliger Leere streunte durch sein Innerstes. Dass er den wütenden Blick seines Professors spürte, half ihm nicht wirklich in dieser Situation. Er hatte das Gefühl dass seine schwarzen Tunnelaugen ihn jeden Moment erdolchen könnten.

Snape, der nach außen hin verärgert wirkte, war innerlich sehr aufgebracht. Man konnte sagen er war stinkwütend! Wie gern würde er diesen Bengel hier und jetzt zu Rede stellen. Aber er musste es klug anstellen. Wenn er die Beherrschung verlieren würde, dann würde ihn Poppy vor die Tür setzen. Also wartete er geduldig, bis sich Potter wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte und den ersten Schritt tat.  
Nach einiger Zeit machte er diesen auch.

"Ich wollte das nicht.", sagte Harry leise, die Augen immer noch starr auf Draco gerichtet.

Snape atmete einmal tief durch, er musste sich beherrschen. "Was wollten sie dann?", fragte er, jedoch nicht ohne einen erzürnten Unterton.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Naja, eigentlich wollte ich ihm nur eine Lektion erteilen. Entwaffnen, schocken, verprügeln ... sowas eben."

Ein wüstes Schnauben durchdrang den Raum. "Dafür gibt es genug andere Zaubersprüche oder die Fäuste."

"Ich wusste nicht was der Spruch bewirkt.", sagte Harry schnell. Er sah jetzt seinen Hass-Professor direkt an. So als wollte er damit die Ehrlichkeit seiner Aussage bekräftigen.

"Natürlich nicht.", erwiderte Snape in seinem gewohnt zynisch-bissigen Ton.

Harrys Augen wurden größer. "Nein ehrlich nicht! Er stand in einem Buch mit dem Vermerk `Gegen Feinde´. Mehr nicht und da dachte ich ..."

"Sie dachten `Oh, dann probier ich den doch einfach mal aus. Was soll schon schief gehen?!´", unterbrach Snape ihn in einem spöttischen Tonfall. "Ehrlich Potter, einen Zauber anwenden von dem man nicht weißt was er bewirkt ist selbst für dich bescheuert! So gedankenlos hätte noch nicht einmal ich dich eingeschätzt!"

Harry senkte bei diesen Worten beschämt den Kopf.

Snape dachte über das Gesagte nach. Er hatte nicht wirklich geglaubt dass James Potters Sohn tatsächlich dazu fähig wäre wissentlich einen solch schwarzmagischen Fluch anzuwenden. Der völlig aufgelöste Junge, der sich vorhin gezeigt hatte, bestätigte seine Annahme.  
Nichtsdestotrotz hat dieser Bengel aber doch tatsächlich sein altes Zaubertrankbuch in die Finger bekommen. Es lag im Schrank im Tränkeklassenzimmer. Snape hatte schon längst vergessen dass das Buch da deponiert war. Nun, vielleicht wäre es unter diesen Umständen besser es wieder an sich zu nehmen.

"Potter, holen sie das Buch her!", schnarrte der Professor in die Stille hinein.

Harry sah erschrocken auf. "Wwwas?", brachte er nur stockend heraus.

"Das Buch aus dem sie den Spruch haben!" Bringen Sie es her!", sagte Snape jetzt doch sehr eindringlich.

Harry blickte nun erschrocken drein. Auf gar keinen Fall wollte er die Tipps vom Halbblutprinzen missen. Das war sein bestes Jahr in Zaubertränke und nun sollte er dieses kostbare alte Buch seinem Hasslehrer geben?! Er sträubte sich, obwohl eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf sagte, dass es eigentlich unfair gegenüber den anderen war, da sein Erfolg aus dem Wissen eines anderen resultierte.

Snape schien seine Gedanken lesen zu können, denn er setzte drohend nach: "Keine Widerrede Potter! Sie sind in spätestens 5 Minuten mit dem Buch wieder hier! Wenn nicht, dann können Sie sich ordentlich auf was gefasst machen!"

Harry schluckte. Er wusste mit dem Hauslehrer der Schlangen war nicht zu spaßen. Als dieser ein "Wird´s bald!" donnerte, setzte er sich auch schon in Bewegung.

Als er zur Tür raus war, seufzte Snape einmal und rieb sich mit einer Hand über den Nasenrücken. Anschließend schaute er zu Draco. Er sah von Minute zu Minute besser aus. Er hatte wieder etwas Farbe bekommen und sein Atem ging ruhig und stetig. Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür dass der Körper heilte und die Tränke anschlugen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn Potter es tatsächlich geschafft hätte ihn um die Ecke zu bringen. Das hätte auch seinen sicheren Tod bedeutet. Und wieder fragte Snape sich, wie alles nur so weit kommen konnte.

Er saß eine ganze Zeit einfach nur so da, sah seinem Schüler beim genesen zu und dachte nach. Auf einmal schreckte er hoch. Wo blieb Potter? Sagte er nicht etwas von 5 Minuten? Wie lange war dieser unverschämte Bengel jetzt schon weg? 20 Minuten, vielleicht 25?  
Gerade als Snape aufspringen wollte um dieses arrogante, selbstgefällige und sich höchstwahrscheinlich absichtlich verspätende Gör eigenhändig aus dem Gryffindorturm zu holen, betrat ein vollkommen derangierter Harry die Krankenstation.

Seine Haare waren wirrer als sonst, die Krawatte fehlte, die obersten Knöpfe des Hemdes waren offen, sein Umhang hing ihm schief über die Schulter und die Brille hatte auch schon bessere Zeiten gesehen. Außerdem hatte er ein blaues Auge, seine eine Wange war rot und geschwollen und seine Oberlippe war aufgeplatzt. Schwer atmend und mit leicht zitternden Händen, die ebenfalls an den Knöcheln gerötet waren, reichte Harry seinem Professor das alte Tränkebuch mit dem zerfledderten Umschlag.

Snape zog beide Augenbrauen hoch. "Wer war das?", fragte er während er nebenbei das Buch an sich nahm. Er riskierte einen kurzen Blick auf die erste Seite und erkannte die Angabe, die er selbst vor 20 Jahren dort hineinschrieb_: Dieses Buch ist Eigentum des Halbblutprinzen_.

"Malfoys Gorilla-Bodyguards haben mir auf dem Rückweg aufgelauert.", antwortete Harry. Seine Stimme klang gefasster als er sich fühlte.

"Nun, Mr Crabbe und Mr Goyle waren schon immer etwas ... übereifrig.", erwiderte Snape daraufhin süffisant. "Trotzdem, denken Sie nicht dass Sie sich vor der Strafe drücken können! Ihr unkluges Verhalten hat fast einen Schüler getötet!"

Harry zuckte bei dem letzten Wort zusammen.

"Ich erwarte Sie Morgen Abend pünktlich um 20:00 Uhr zur Strafarbeit in meinem Büro, Potter! Zu spät kommen, aus welchem Grund auch immer, dulde ich dann nicht mehr!" und mit diesen Worten war Snape verschwunden. Auf dem Weg in die Kerker sah er Hausmeister Filch, wie dieser das Blut auf den Gängen aufwischte und dabei die ganze Zeit vor sich hin schimpfte. Die fragenden Blicke der anderen Schüler ignorierte Snape geflissentlich. Je schneller diese tratschmäuligen Bälger diesen Vorfall vergessen würden, umso besser! Schließlich wird es fürchterlich genug werden, wenn er Dumbledore bei seiner Rückkehr nach Hogwarts, wann immer das auch sein würde, von diesem Vorfall erzählen musste.

Harry stand indessen immer noch hinter der Tür im Krankenflügel. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus. Er fühlte sich geschafft, so richtig erledigt. `Was für ein Scheißtag!´ dachte sich der Schwarzhaarige und wollte sich am liebsten einfach auf das nächstbeste Bett fallen lassen.

Da spürte er eine sanfte Hand an seinem Kinn. Als er die Augen öffnete, guckte er in das besorgte Gesicht der Assistenzheilerin Holly.  
"Oh je!", seufzte sie. Natürlich hatte sie alles mitbekommen. "Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag. Wir heilen dich erst mal und danach legst du dich hin. Du kannst heute Nacht hier bleiben. In Ordnung?"

Harry nickte ergeben. Das war irgendwie im Moment alles an direkter Kommunikation zu der er sich in der Lage fühlte. Er wollte nur noch seine Ruhe.


	4. Einer von den Bösen

Moin liebe Leser!

Eigentlich sollte bei dieser FF nach einem weiteren Kapitel Schluss sein und eigentlich sollte es kein Pairing geben. Aber es kommt ja bekanntlich immer anders als man denkt. Irgendwie ist mir die Story ans Herz gewachsen und mir sind noch einige Einfälle gekommen, weswegen ich hier weiter schreiben möchte und das ganze auch in Richtung "Drarry" gehen lassen werde.  
Ich hoffe das ist ok. Jetzt gehts erst einmal mit diesem Kapitel weiter.  
Sagt mir ruhig eure Meinung dazu!

LG! SiamKitty

* * *

4. Einer von den Bösen

Langsam öffnete er die Augen, blinzelte ein paar Mal, da das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne welches durch die riesigen Fenster schien ihn blendete und schaute sich vorsichtig um. Er sah sie hohe Decke über ihm, er lag in einem Bett was von weißen Vorhängen umgeben war und bemerkte zwei Stühle und einen Nachttisch unmittelbar neben dem Bett stehen.  
Unendlich erleichtert atmete er auf. Ein breites Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und Tränen der Freude stiegen ihm in die Augen, die er in einer schnellen Bewegung mit dem Handrücken wegwischte. Offensichtlich lag er im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts, war wach und in Sicherheit und eindeutig nicht tot! Er dankte Merlin, sämtlichen toten Zauberern und Göttern dafür!

Draco erinnerte sich noch genau: Potter hatte irgendein Fluch auf ihn abgefeuert den er nicht kannte, dann ging er zu Boden und hatte starke Schmerzen im Brustkorb, dann wurde alles Schwarz. Bedächtig zog er die Decke ein Stück nach unten und legte seinen bandagierten Oberkörper frei. Er fuhr mit der Hand über die Bandagen: kein Schmerz, kein Blut, nichts. Obwohl er sich noch etwas schwach auf den Beinen fühlte, wollte er sich aufsetzen. Er hatte Hunger und dass ihm jemand mal berichtete was genau geschehen war wäre auch nicht verkehrt.

"Nicht! Bleib lieber noch liegen!"  
Die Stimme von Harry, der lautlos hinter den Vorhang getreten war, hielt ihn zwar nicht von seinem Vorhaben sich Aufzusetzen ab, lenkte aber seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf den sorgenvoll dreinblickenden Schwarzhaarigen.

"Potter!", grollte Draco los. "Was hast du mir da für einen beschissenen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt?! Wie lange war ich weg? Moment, was machst du überhaupt hier im Krankenflügel? Jetzt sag schon was!"

Harry strich sich verlegen mit der Hand über den Arm und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem er auch schon gestern Abend saß. Den Kopf hielt er gesenkt, denn er konnte seinem Gegenüber nicht in die durchdringenden hellgrauen Augen schauen.  
"Der Fluch ... den hatte ich in einem Buch gelesen mit der Anmerkung dass er gegen Feinde gut ist und ich wusste aber nicht was er genau bewirkt. Als ich ihn gegen dich verwendet habe da ... ", Harry senkte seinen Kopf noch tiefer, "... da lagst du auch schon blutüberströmt auf dem Boden und ich ... ich wollte das nicht!"  
Harrys Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort immer leiser und brüchiger. Da er nur ein kurzärmliges Shirt anhatte, konnte auch Draco die Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen sehen. Er fing an leicht zu zittern.

"Und weiter?", forderte Draco in seinem gewohnt harschen Tonfall.

"Ich hatte Angst du verblutest. Verdammt ich wollte dich doch nicht umbringen! Du bist zwar ein arroganter Arsch und ich kann dich nicht leiden, aber das würde ich nie wollen! Ich hab dich dann hierher gebracht.", Harry strich sich einmal über die Augen nach diesen Worten, hielt den Blick nach wie vor gesenkt.

Draco fuhr sich mit der Hand seufzend durch die weißblonden Haare. Wahrscheinlich sah seine Frisur schlimm aus, wie jeden Morgen. Er musste sich unbedingt sein Haarglättungstinktur bringen lassen, bevor er die Krankenstation wieder verlassen würde. Potter schien die ganze Sache echt Leid zu tun. Richtig so!  
"Das mit dem arroganten Arsch geb ich zurück! Das war echt eine selten blöde Aktion von dir Potter! Du hättest mich damit umbringen können!"

"Ich weiß. Es ... es war ... ich hab dich gleich runtergetragen, zu Madam Pomfrey, damit sie dir hilft.", sagte Harry kleinlaut.

Draco wurde stutzig und bei dem Gedanken röteten sich seine Wangen. "Wie du hast mich getragen?"

Harry schaute abrupt hoch, sein Kopf war puterrot, jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte. "Ja was hätt ich denn machen sollen? Ich konnte dich doch nicht da liegen lassen!"  
Ihm war die Sache nun irgendwie peinlich.

Dracos Blick verfinsterte sich. "Du hättest einen Schwebezauber ausführen können oder was weiß ich! Verdammt, du bist ein Zauberer! Stattdessen trägst du mich durchs Schloss als wär ich dein Geliebter! Oh Merlin, wer weiß wie viele uns gesehen haben!"

Er verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen und stöhnte genervt auf und wiederstand dem Drang, den vor ihm Sitzenden an die Gurgel zu gehen. Er wusste er würde eine gute Ausrede parat haben müssen um diesen Gerüchten, die ohne Zweifel grassieren werden, zu begegnen. Als er sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte sah er erneut auf, direkt in ein geweitetes grünes Augenpaar.

"Was ist? Hast du gerade überlegt wie die kleine Wieselin, auf die du so stehst, darauf reagiert wenn sie davon erfährt.", fragte Draco genervt.

Ohne zu blinzeln schüttelte Harry den Kopf und richtete im nächsten Moment den Zeigefinger auf Dracos freien linken Unterarm.  
"Scheiße!", zischte Draco und versuchte das Dunkle Mal zu verbergen. Aber es war zu spät, Harry hatte es gesehen und wer weiß wer noch alles.

"Ich wusste es!", sagte Harry leise. "Du bist einer von ihnen! Nachdem dein Vater in Askaban einsitzt musst du wohl seinen Platz einnehmen, was? Konntest es wohl nicht erwarten ein Todesser zu werden und IHM zu dienen! Was musst du tun? Er hat dir irgendetwas aufgetragen, das weiß ich! Du hast Katie verflucht und Ron fast umgebracht und was machst du ständig im Raum der Wünsche! Los, sag schon Malfoy!"

Dieser kniff die Augen bei Harrys Ausführungen zusammen. Er schaute anschließend blitzschnell auf und sah den Gryffindor direkt an.  
"Tja, das passt ja alles ganz wunderbar zusammen, nicht wahr?! Der Todesser-Sohn, der auch einer wurde und dem der ganze Mist natürlich großen Spaß macht! Aber weißt du was Potter?! Es ist mir egal was du von mir hältst. Von mir aus kannst du mich mit deinem kleingeistigen Verstand weiter verteufeln. Für mich ist es eh zu spät!"

Harry erschrak aufgrund der Bitterkeit seiner Worte. Was war mit dem Slytherin los? Sein Erzfeind hatte sich in diesem Schuljahr sehr verändert: er wirkte blass, kränklich, hatte dunkle Ränder unter den Augen, strengte sich nicht mehr im Unterricht an und spielte auch kein Quidditch mehr und gestern, bevor ihr Kampf entfachte, hatte er da nicht ...

Auf einmal ging Harry ein Licht auf. "Du hast geweint."

Draco schaute ihn mit blitzenden Augen an. Er schämte sich dass der Gryffindor ihn so gesehen hatte.

"Du hast geweint weil du ... verzweifelt warst." Die Erkenntnis stand Harry ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Dein Vater, er hat versagt und jetzt musst du es ausbaden. Voldemort zwingt dich irgendetwas zu tun und wenn nicht ... Was hat er dir angedroht?", fragte Harry energisch.

Draco zuckte beim Namen des Dunklen Lords kurz zusammen und erwiderte Harrys Blick mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, gezeichnet von Hoffnungslosigkeit und Furcht.  
"Was glaubst du denn?", flüsterte der Weißblonde.

Die Bemerkung traf Harry bis ins Mark. Er wusste wie grausam Voldemort war und konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen was er Draco alles angedroht hatte wenn er nicht parieren würde.  
Harry preschte vor und setzte sich zu Draco aufs Bett. Beherzt griff er nach seinem linkem Unterarm und redete auf ihn ein. "Du musst zu Dumbledore. Er kann dir helfen, er kann dich beschützen! Bitte Draco! Wenn du willst komm ich mit, dann musst du nicht alleine zu ihm. Aber ich bitte dich inständig, lass nicht zu dass Voldemort ..."

"Es ist zu spät.", sagte Draco völlig ruhig und überging die Tatsache das Harry ihn gerade beim Vornamen genannt hatte. Sanft schob er Harrys angenehm warme Hand von seinem Unterarm. Er spürte dass dieser ihm helfen wollte. Es fühlte sich komisch an von seinem Erzfeind solche Worte zu hören und so richtig wusste Draco nicht damit umzugehen.  
"Du hast jetzt nur Mitleid mit mir und dein gryffindor'sches Helfersyndrom bringt dich dazu mir so etwas zu raten. Aber glaub mir Scarface, niemand kann mir helfen." Draco lachte betrübt auf.

Bevor Harry zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte erschien Madam Pomfrey. Etwas irritiert über den Anblick, das Harry Potter auf dem Bett von Draco Malfoy saß, trat sie an ihren Patienten heran.  
"Ich wusste ich habe was gehört. Mr Malfoy, Sie sollten sich nicht so einfach aufsetzen! Schließlich waren sie sehr schwer verletzt!"

Harry setzte sich mit geröteten Wangen zurück auf den Stuhl. Denn letztendlich er war es, der Draco das angetan hatte. Die Schulheilerin sprach einen Diagnosezauber und atmete erleichtert aus. "Es scheint alles gut verheilt zu sein und die Tränke haben auch so gewirkt wie sie sollten. Ich werde mir ihre Wunde nochmal ansehen und dann können Sie meinetwegen heute schon wieder gehen Mr Malfoy."

Madam Pomfrey ließ einen fragenden Seitenblick zu Harry wandern.  
"Er kann bleiben.", beantwortete Draco ihre unausgesprochene Frage.

Mit einem Schulterzucken machte sich die Heilerin daran die Verbände ihres Patienten zu lösen. Als Dracos Oberkörper frei lag, zog er scharf die Luft ein. Eine rote Narbe zog sich von der linken Schulter quer über den Brustkorb bis hin zur unteren rechten Rippenbogen.

"Bei Merlin, Potter, was war das denn für ein Fluch? Das bleibt doch hoffentlich nicht so?!" Der Weißblonde schaute die Schulheilerin hilfesuchend an.

"Wir werden sehen. Ich gebe Ihnen ein spezielles Öl mit. Sie tragen es zwei Mal täglich auf und wenn die Narbe nach einer Woche nicht weg ist dann tut es mir leid, aber dann wird es nicht besser. Das war sowieso kompliziert. Der Fluch war schwarzmagisch und wenn Professor Snape nicht gekommen wär dann ..."

"Was Professor Snape hat mich geheilt?", fragte Draco ungläubig.

"Ja, in der Tat. Er war heute Nacht auch noch einmal hier um nach Ihnen zu sehen. Außerdem gab er mir die hier." Sie zog aus ihrem Umhang die Zauberstäbe der beiden und händigte sie ihrem jeweiligen Besitzer aus. "Professor Snape lässt außerdem ausrichten, dass Sie Mr Malfoy heute noch vor dem Unterricht in seinem Büro erscheinen sollen und Sie Mr Potter vergessen bitte nicht das Nachsitzen heute Abend. Und nun hopp hopp ihr beiden! Es gibt gleich Frühstück!"

Harry bewegte sich nicht sondern starrte auf die Narbe auf Dracos nacktem Oberkörper. Er errötete leicht, wusste er doch seit ungefähr einem halben Jahr das ihn Jungs ebenfalls nicht kalt ließen. Aber es war weder der richtige Ort noch der richtige Zeitpunkt darüber nachzudenken. Schon gar nicht wenn ein halbnackter Draco Malfoy ihm gegenüber saß.

"Warum hast du die Nacht eigentlich hier verbracht? Hab ich dich auch erwischt?", fragte Draco neugierig.

"Nein, deine persönlichen Bodyguards haben mich erwischt.", grummelte Harry als Antwort.

"Ha, das hattest du verdient!", höhnte Draco. "Wenn diese Narbe zurückbleibt, dann kannst du dich auf was gefasst machen Potter! Ich hoffe das ist dir klar!", sagte Draco mit einem leicht sarkastischen Unterton.

Harry schluckte und spöttelte: "Wieso, ich finde sie lässt dich verwegen aussehen!" Er wusste nicht was er sonst darauf sagen sollte. Wenn die Narbe bleiben sollte, wäre das jetzt eh nicht mehr zu ändern. Außerdem wollte er sich nicht mehr mit Draco rumprügeln. Stattdessen nahm sich Harry felsenfest vor Dumbledore bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit auf Draco anzusprechen. Der Schulleiter muss doch inzwischen mitbekommen haben was hier vor sich ging und er konnte doch einen Schüler von sich nicht einfach diesem Monster Voldemort überlassen.

Draco lachte bitter auf. "Ja, verwegen... das passt.", flüsterte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die gerötete Narbe auf seiner Brust. Es war ihm in diesem Augenblick völlig klar, dass sie ihn für immer zeichnen würde.


	5. Eulengeflüster

Moin Moin!

Ich weiß, lang ist es her. Aber ich habe eine gute Ausrede. ^^  
Meine Geschihten haben im letzten Monat alle eine kleine "Schönheitskur" erhalten. Soll heißen, dass sie sich in puncto Wortwahl nicht verändert haben, jedoch habe ich Fehler in der Zeitform und Interpunktion korrigiert.

Pünktlich zu meinem Geburtstag ist nun auch "Stirb nicht!" bereit für ein Update. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit Kapitel 5 und stelle für alle Leser/innen Kuchen und Sekt bereit. :-)

Liebe Grüße!  
Eure SiamKitty

* * *

5. Eulengeflüster

Geladen stapfte Harry die Stufen zur Eulerei empor. Er hielt es im Gryffindor-Turm nicht mehr aus. Überhaupt war man an dieser Schule nie alleine. Egal wo man auch hinging, ob in die Bibliothek, die Große Halle, auf den Gängen, in den Dusch - und Toilettenräumen, unten am See, in den Gewächshäusern, ... die Liste ließe sich endlos fortsetzen. Überall war immer irgendjemand. Zwar vermisste Harry sein schäbiges, kleines Zimmer im Haus der Dursleys nicht wirklich, aber wenigstens hatte er dort seien Privatsphäre gehabt.

Oben in der Eulerei angekommen trat er hart mit dem Fuß gegen die nächste Steinwand, schlug mit den Fäusten dagegen und stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus. Wenigstens war bis auf die Eulen, die als Reaktion auf sein Tun wüst anfingen zu schimpfen, hier oben keine Menschenseele.

"Ist ja gut!", blaffte Harry die aufgebrachten Vögel an.

Nicht mal hier oben hatte er seine Ruhe, dachte er sich.

Nachdem er seinen Umhang auf den mit Stroh ausgelegten Boden ausgebreitet hatte, ließ er sich ergeben darauf nieder.

Seine Gedanken kreisten um das letzte Gespräch mit Dumbledore. Er erzählte dem Schulleiter von Dracos Dilemma, davon dass er das, was auch immer er vorhat, nicht freiwillig tun würde. Der alte Zauberer war Harry nur ausgewichen und hat gemeint dass Draco aus freien Stücken zu ihm kommen müsste. Anders könne man ihm nicht helfen.

Harry war so in Rage und enttäuscht von dem Direktor wegen dieser Aussage. Dumbledore legte ihm ebenfalls nahe nicht weiter in dieser Sache nachzuhaken und sich stattdessen auf Tom Riddles Vergangenheit und die Horcruxe zu konzentrieren.

Aber das konnte der Gryffindor nicht. Er hatte Draco fast umgebracht und nach ihrem Gespräch in der Krankenstation in der letzten Woche sah er seinen ehemaligen Erzfeind in einem ganz anderen Licht. Was empfand er für ihn? Mitgefühl? Verantwortlichkeit?

Auf jeden Fall hatte Harry begriffen dass mehr hinter der arroganten Fassade Draco Malfoys steckte und dass dieser ebenfalls in diese ganze beschissene Voldemort-Sache mit reingezogen wurde.

Draco hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass er kein Todesser sein wollte, genauso wenig wie Harry derjenige sein wollte, dessen Bestimmung es ist den dunklen Zauberer aufzuhalten. `Der Auserwählte´- Harry hasste diesen Beinamen inzwischen.

Um sich abzureagieren zerfledderte er in seinen Händen mehrere Halme vom Stroh. Erst als ihn eine weiße Schneeeule sanft in die Hand pickte und ihn daraufhin verstehend ansah, legte sich Harrys Ärger etwas.

"Ach Hedwig, kannst du mir sagen was ich machen soll? Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter.", sagte Harry resigniert.

Die Eule schuhute einmal aufmunternd, jedoch ohne großen Erfolg für ihren Besitzer. Liebevoll streichelte Harry ihr stattdessen übers Gefieder. Die Anwesenheit seiner tierischen Gefährtin beruhigte ihn wenigstens. Seit seinem 11. Geburtstag war diese Schneeeule ihm stets eine treue Freundin und Verbindung in die magische Welt.

Er hörte das Stroh eigenartig rascheln und als er aufsah, stand Draco direkt am Treppenansatz und sah ihn mit seinen hellen, grauen Augen durchdringend an.

Harry erschrak und blickte mit geweiteten Augen zu dem Slytherin hoch.

Was wollte er hier? Er war ihm doch die ganze letzte Woche aus dem Weg gegangen?

"Ich hab gesehen dass du hier hergegangen bist und hab dafür gesorgt, dass uns keiner stört. Darf ich mich dazugesellen? Ich will etwas mit dir besprechen.", sagte Draco ruhig. Er wirkte auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise abgeklärt.

Harry nickte leicht und beobachtete jede Bewegung des Weißblonden genau. Als er auf ihn zutrat, kurz seinen Umhang auf dem Harry saß beäugte und sich schließlich völlig selbstverständlich vor ihm hinsetzte.

Neugierig ging Hedwig ein paar Schritte in Dracos Richtung. Dieser begrüßte die Schneeeule mit einem seligen Lächeln und streichelte ihr vorsichtig durchs Gefieder.

"Deine Eule, nicht Potter?", fragte er das Offensichtliche.

Harry rührte sich nicht, sagte nichts, starrte ihn nur an.

"Ein wirklich schönes Tier.", sagte Draco und guckte nun den Schwarzhaarigen direkt in die Augen.

"Danke.", erwiderte Harry knapp und blinzelte einmal. Er war überrascht wie sanft der Slytherin mit seinem Tier umging. "Sie heißt Hedwig.", fügte er an.

"Nett.", antwortete Draco und zog belustigt eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Harrys Augen verengten sich. "Was willst du, Malfoy?"

Tief atmete der Angesprochene ein und aus, schaute betreten zu Boden und flüsterte: "Ich wollte mich eigentlich nur nochmal mit dir unterhalten, bevor du mich wieder hasst."

"Ich hasse dich nicht.", sagte Harry daraufhin und wurde etwas rot. Sie saßen sich gerade gegenüber und waren sich körperlich sehr nahe.

"Oh, du wirst mich wieder hassen, Potter. Glaub mir! Das was ich tun muss wirst du mir nie verzeihen. ", erwiderte Draco mit einem bitteren Unterton. Wann war der Slytherin eigentlich so geworden?

"Ich habe mit Dumbledore über dich gesprochen.", gab Harry zu. "Du musst das nicht tun, was auch immer du vorhast. Geh zu Dumbledore, er kann dir helfen und dich vor Voldemort beschützen!"

Draco zuckte beim Namen des Dunklen Lords zusammen. "Fängst du schon wieder damit an! Ich sagte doch schon dass das nicht geht. Hörst du mir nicht zu Potter?!", schnarrte er ihn an.

"Doch! Ich weigere mich einfach nur aufzugeben.", sagte Harry mit traurigen Augen. Er verstand seinen ehemaligen Erzfeind einfach nicht.

"Das ist irgendwie niedlich und schrecklich naiv von dir, Harry. Trotzdem ..."

Weiter kam Draco nicht, denn der Gryffindors verzog das Gesicht und fasste sich beinahe krampfhaft an die Narbe auf seiner Stirn. Harrys sonst so standhaft dreinblickende, grüne Augen wurden glasig. Schmerzerfüllt stöhnte er auf und sackte im nächsten Moment bewusstlos zusammen.

Als er einige Sekunden später wieder zu sich kam, blickte er in ein sorgenvolles, graues Augenpaar.

"Bei Merlin, Potter! Ich dachte schon du verreckst mir hier! Hast du solche Anfälle des Öfteren?", höhnte Draco. Er wollte die Situation, die ihn wirklich Angst machte, überspielen.

Hedwig hatte sich schnurstracks nachdem ihr Besitzer umgekippt war verzogen.

Schnell setzte sich Harry wieder auf. Hatte sein Kopf eben in Dracos Schoß gelegen? Er spürte wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. Immer noch leicht zitternd schüttelte er fahrig den Kopf. Seit fast einem Jahr hatte er so etwas nicht mehr mitmachen müssen. Voldemort war aufgebracht, hatte in Rage einen Todesser getötet. Harry hatte es gesehen, würde aber den Teufel tun und Draco davon erzählen. Diese merkwürdige Verbindung zu dem dunklen Zauberer war ihm eh nicht geheuer. Spätestens seit Sirius' Tod verfluchte er sie.

Unten von der Treppe hörte man Tumult. Einige Schüler schienen sich darüber zu beschweren, dass sie von irgendjemandem nicht in die Eulerei gelassen wurden.

Draco sprang auf. "Das ist mein Stichwort, Potter. Geht' s wieder?"

Harry nickte nur irritiert.

Hatte der Slytherin am Ende der Treppe Wachen aufgestellt? Er musste innerlich über diesen Umstand schmunzeln. Das war so typisch für Draco Malfoy.

Abrupt drehte der Weißblonde sich um und verschwand mit gezücktem Zauberstab die Treppenstufen hinab.

Harry senkte den Kopf und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Er war noch immer ganz verschwitzt von dem "Anfall", wie es Draco leider so treffend bezeichnete. Sein Blick fiel auf die Stelle wo dieser eben noch gesessen hatte. Dort lag ein kleines Buch mit einem unscheinbaren, dunkelbraunen Ledereinband. Wahrscheinlich ist es Draco aus dem Umhang gefallen, als er ihn aufgefangen hatte. Er sollte ihm hinterher eilen, denn eventuell würde er ihn noch erwischen. Doch seine Neugier siegte. Nur ein kurzer Blick, was sollte daran schon so schlimm sein, dachte sich Harry. Vorsichtig schlug er die erste Seite auf und las die Inschrift auf dem hochwertigen Pergamentpapier.

_Wenn dir unser Gespräch genauso gut getan hat wie mir, __Scarface, dann nimm dieses Buch an dich. _

_So können wir miteinander ungestört in Verbindung bleiben._

_D._

Harry blieb der Mund offen stehen. Die Schrift verschwand just nachdem er sie gelesen hatte. Keiner würde es ihm jetzt noch glauben, dass Draco Malfoy ihm das geradezu in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

Er erschrak als Hedwig erneut vor seinen Füßen landete, leicht mit dem Schnabel gegen das Buch stupste und ihn auf eine seltsame Art und Weise wissend mit ihren großen Eulenaugen entgegenblickte.


End file.
